Usefulness
by The Schizophrenic Gatekeeper
Summary: Daniel finds out why Jack keeps telling him not to touch things!


Usefulness  
  
The Schizophrenic Gatekeeper  
  
Title: Usefulness / what happens when you press the green button  
  
Author: Lou M  
  
Email: Schizophrenics_r_never_lonely@hotmail.com  
  
Category: Angst, Action/Adventure, Drama, challenge answer  
  
Spoilers: Prodigy, legacy, need, forever in a day,   
  
Season/Sequel: Five,  
  
Rating: PG-15  
  
Content Warnings: Violence, language  
  
Summary: .Daniel finds an artefact with, interesting results.   
  
Status: Finished as of 14th May 2003  
  
Archive:  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own StarGate SG-1. And I am making no money what so ever from this.   
  
Author's Notes: This is my, ummm, third, story so go easy. Thanks to those people who've   
  
emailed me about my other stories, I love you all (in a friendly way). Feedback is   
  
appreciated, good or bad. It's really hard to find a way for jack to say 'Danny boy   
  
you've gone all buff on us' you know. And yes, I do hate Frank Simmons.   
  
Anyhow, here it is:  
  
Challenge #1,983 (Added 01 April 2003)   
  
A Stargate/Incredible Hulk crossover.   
  
Searching for a way to be more useful to the team. Daniel finds an alien artifact that   
  
makes him stronger. When he gets angry he changes to the hulk. When he calms down he goes   
  
back to being a mild mannered doctor.   
  
Must include Jack saying "Danny boy, you've gone all buff on us." and "I know SGC doesn't   
  
mind your lost eyeglasses expenses but I think they will draw the line at replacing your   
  
torn clothes all the time."   
  
Teal'c saying "Dr. Jackson would make a formidable opponent now."   
  
Can be either serious or humorous or both.   
  
Submitted by kellirei   
  
Blue eyes partly hidden behind a pair of glasses followed the flow of ancient writing   
  
covering the artefact on the desk. A deep frown marred youthful features as long fingers   
  
gently brushed dust and dirt from it's surface. Glancing to one side at the large book   
  
laid open on the desk the young man carefully tried to translate the text in the hope of   
  
revealing the artefact's message.   
  
He carefully picked it up turning it from one side to another pausing every so often to   
  
write down the translation as he slowly worked his way through it.   
  
Finished he finally replaced the artefact on his desk, stifling a yawn as he glanced at   
  
his watch. Doctor Daniel Jackson sighed as he realised that it was an ungodly hour in the   
  
morning and there was still a whole day to go before his team mates returned from their   
  
mission. Jack had spent hours moaning about having to baby-sit the group of scientists   
  
recalling the last time and what that had caused, his hatred of fire flies. It wasn't like   
  
Daniel didn't enjoy spending his time working on the artefacts that other teams had brought   
  
back, it was just that it provided an endless reminder of how useless he was to his team   
  
when it came to the 'military' side of things, despite the past four years. He was never   
  
allowed to join the rest of SG-1 when they went on baby-sitting trips, unless it was on a   
  
defiantly safe world or it was an archaeological site. The general might as well just say   
  
that he didn't trust him not to get himself into trouble when watching other people work,   
  
let alone to baby-sit another group of scientists. It made him wonder if what the marines   
  
believed was true, the only reason he was still on a team was Jack. After all what   
  
wouldn't the General do for his second in command.   
  
Shaking his head Daniel glanced at his coffee cup frowning as he noticed that it was empty,   
  
casting a quick glance at his coffee machine, a casualty of Jack's latest exploration, he   
  
pushed himself upright picking up his cup and turning to head out in search of the nearest   
  
working coffee machine. He hesitated as the latest addition to his collection of artefact's   
  
caught his attention.  
  
The small, round, metallic object had puzzled his counterpart on SG-4 and so had followed   
  
so many other such artefacts into the large group gathering in Daniel's office for better   
  
examination at a later date. Roughly the size of a palm computer the objects outer surface   
  
was untouched by anything but a single small green button. Frowned Daniel placed his cup   
  
back on to the desk and moved over to the shelf to get a better look at the small artefact.   
  
His head cocked on one side as he searched it for any sign of writing before gently taking   
  
it into his hands and carrying it across to his desk. Running a finger across the surface   
  
he noticed a tiny grove in the metal that seemed to indicate that it would open, most   
  
likely when someone pressed the button. Daniel hesitated, turning it over in his hands   
  
and searching for any other indication of an opening mechanism unsure as to whether it   
  
was worth the risk to try pressing the green button. After five minutes of examination   
  
Daniel carefully held it up right in his hand as he stood in front of his desk, and pressed  
  
down lightly on the button, hoping that it would open it.  
  
That last thing he saw before he passed out was green light escaping the artefact as it   
  
slowly opened to reveal it's interior.  
  
Daniel groaned as he came round aware of the semi-soft infirmary bed in which he was now   
  
laid. Frowning he blinked a few times and pushed himself upright glancing around at the   
  
familiar scenery of the SGC's infirmary. Daniel caught sight of Janet Fraiser and winced.   
  
The SGC's chief medical officer was never happy when he ended up in her tender care, it   
  
always seemed to be due to his own thoughtless actions, or lack of sleep. Thin eyebrows   
  
raised as she noticed him sat up in his bed, telling him that he had made the right   
  
assumption, this was not a happy Janet. Closing his eyes he listened as the sound of her   
  
heels on the solid floor of the infirmary came ever closer dreading what was coming.  
  
"What have I told you about getting the right amount of sleep Doctor Jackson?" Janet's   
  
voice was like ice as she bored into him with fawn brown eyes.  
  
Daniel widened his eyes trying to look innocent as he answered her,  
  
"I need to go off base at least twice a week and get at least four hours of sleep per   
  
night."  
  
Janet pursed her lips showing how unimpressed she was by his attempt to gain her   
  
forgiveness. Sighing she shook her head at him and held up the artefact that he had been   
  
examining just before he had passed out. "I thought that to begin with this had something   
  
to do with your 'condition'. But as it turns there is no sign of a foreign substance   
  
anywhere on or in this, so it seems your body decided that it was just the best time to   
  
get some rest." Janet snapped the artefact shut glaring at him as she did so, making sure   
  
that the noise had made him jump. "Meaning, that I can now ORDER you to go home and get   
  
some rest. No work, for at least three days."  
  
Daniel stared at her horrified, "Janet?"  
  
A wicked smile touched her lips as she turned and walked away. "Three days Daniel, and if   
  
you're good, you can come back afterwards and get back to your work, but not before."   
  
Janet swung her petite frame back round to face him and raised an eyebrow. "Is that   
  
understood Dr. Jackson?"  
  
Daniel nodded numbly before laying back in the bed and closing his eyes. Three days.  
  
Colonel Jack O'Neill grinned as he wandered in to the infirmary three days later.   
  
He had agreed with Doc Fraiser's method. Daniel had needed the rest whether Danny-boy   
  
himself believed it or not. The shadows under his eyes had been getting way too deep   
  
recently. Brown eyes wandered around the room in search of his missing archaeologist who   
  
he knew would be there for his pre-mission check up. A grin found it's way onto his face   
  
as he spotted him sat on the bed that had been labelled as the Jackson bed by the nurses,   
  
suffering the tender manumissions of one Doctor Janet Fraiser. Making his way down the   
  
centre of the room he carefully approached the pair aware that it was his turn next.   
  
"Take a seat colonel I'll be with you a sec" Janet Fraiser spoke without looking away from   
  
her patient a frown marking her features telling the colonel that she had found something   
  
that she didn't like.   
  
Jack's grin faded as he searched his friend for any sign of damage, a surprised noise   
  
escaping his mouth as he realised what it was that the Doctor had noticed. The normally   
  
slim and roughly worked body of Daniel Jackson, suddenly had the look of muscles in all   
  
the right places, the slight shaping making them clear but unbelievable. It looked as   
  
though Daniel had spent more time in the gym then any of them were aware and had been   
  
building up what little muscle he had.   
  
Jack whistled lightly gaining a glare from the very uncomfortable, blushing young PhD   
  
holder. "Danny boy, you've gone all buff on us."  
  
Blue eyes glared daggers at him for a few moments before Daniel winced using a hand to rub   
  
his temple, before glancing at the petite doctor.   
  
"Can I go please Janet?" Blue eyes pleaded with her as she looked up doubtfully at him   
  
before sighing and waving a hand at the infirmary door.   
  
"There's nothing wrong with you but, when did this happen?" Janet commented as he hoped   
  
off the bed pulling his shirt back on.  
  
"I don't know Janet, I guess it's been happening for a while what with Jack and Teal'c   
  
insisting on training me." Daniel shrugged idly in dismissal, " Can I go?"  
  
Janet sighed again and nodded, "You're fine, so I guess so."  
  
Daniel smiled in gratitude before waving to Jack as he turned and headed out of the   
  
infirmary to prepare for their mission.   
  
Jack glanced at Janet eyebrows raised his confusion clear as he moved to allow her to   
  
carry out her examination. "Don't ask me doc, I haven't noticed Daniel gaining muscle   
  
like that, though you have to admit it might be a lot for Danny, it's not much compared to  
  
most of the members of the other SG teams." Jacks shrugged, "Maybe it was just getting to   
  
him."  
  
Janet bit her lip glancing towards the doors as the final two members of SG-1 entered,   
  
before looking Jack in the eye, "I know, it's just, it was, well unexpected. I guess I'm   
  
just too used to the 'weak' Daniel who couldn't use a P-90. It's weird how things change."   
  
The petite doctor went quiet as Samantha Carter came within hearing distances,   
  
concentrating on the exams instead.  
  
Daniel sighed as he stepped out the Gate onto P4-986 and watched the other three, military   
  
members of the team spread out to examine the terrain for any sign of danger. Major   
  
Samantha Carter carefully examining the nearby the trees, P-90 ready, while Teal'c rounded   
  
the Gate chocolate brown eyes watchful his staff weapon gripped tightly in his right hand.   
  
And finally Jack took the centre his own P-90 trained on everything in his line of sight as  
  
he moved up the short path leading away from the 'gate. Daniel pursed his lips left hand   
  
rested lightly on his only weapon, his small typical issue side arm. It was ok for the   
  
others, they were always ready for whatever happened, but it was harder for him, he wasn't   
  
military minded, he hated using force when there was another way. Yet despite that he still   
  
wished that he could feel more useful somehow.   
  
Daniel glanced carefully around as he walked down the steps to the DHD or Dial Home Device.   
  
He glanced at it quickly checking that it was in working order and mentally noting the   
  
symbols that they would need to enter to get home this time around. It was old habit after   
  
nearly five years spent on the team doing the same thing every time they stepped onto a new   
  
world. Somehow it never got old, the thrill of stepping onto another world, of the adventure  
  
that the members of the SGC lived, no matter the circumstances it never got old. No matter   
  
how long Jack would complain of the same pine forests, every world was different in it's   
  
own way. Every culture had evolved in a different way.   
  
His part done Daniel looked round at his commanding officer and best friend waiting to be   
  
told what they were going to do next.   
  
"The path's clear so how about we take a look at that village the UAV found, Carter?"   
  
Jack's attention was caught by his second in command's movement. She held her P-90 aimed   
  
at something in the tree line while, Teal'c had his Staff weapon open and ready to fire.   
  
Daniel frowned searching the trees for any sign of movement while Jack clicked the safety   
  
off his P-90 and moved towards the trees finger ready on the trigger. Daniel frowned   
  
loosening his sidearm in it's holster but making sure not to draw it.   
  
"I saw movement sir, a few metres in, I think it's the natives, they were armed sir."   
  
Blue eyes widened and Daniel took a step towards the rest of his team pulling the gun   
  
from it's holster.   
  
"Stay by the DHD, that's an order Daniel." Daniel opened his mouth to argue, his annoyance   
  
showing on his features. "Don't even think about it Danny-boy. It was an order not an   
  
invitation to argue with one." Daniel froze glaring at his best friend, before glancing   
  
into the trees noticing the glint of sunlight on exposed blades. It didn't matter now where  
  
he was, they were surrounded by the natives, who didn't look like the type of people that   
  
you could reason with. Obediently Daniel backed up to the shelter the DHD, holding back   
  
his annoyance that even after five years Jack still didn't trust him in a dangerous   
  
situation. The group slowly closed in on them, no longer bothered if they were seen, their   
  
choice of weaponry clear as they stepped into the Stargate clearing forcing the members of   
  
SG-1 closer to the gate dais, ignoring the volley fire aimed at them by the twin P-90's and  
  
single staff weapon.   
  
Daniel groaned leaning on the DHD for support as he felt his muscles tightening in   
  
readiness for something. Blue eyes widened as he watched the fight going on around him.   
  
The natives' spears coming frighteningly close to their targets. Without thinking Daniel   
  
dropped his back pack and dropped down behind the DHD, feeling his anger swelling as the   
  
natives scored a hit, taking Jack in the shoulder and effectively eliminating him as a   
  
threat.   
  
Daniel's gasp of pain went unheard as he desperately removed his flack jacket in an   
  
attempt to find the source of the bone deep pain that he was suddenly all too aware had   
  
been building since Jack had told him what to do, only minutes before. Daniel cried out  
  
again unaware that he was now the only member of the team untouched by the natives spears,   
  
Sam having been knocked out, while Teal'c had taken one in the leg. Daniel desperately   
  
pulled his boots off before the pain became unbearable and the world seemed to go black.  
  
Daniel groaned rolling over and pushing his aching body upright looking around himself in   
  
bewilderment. The natives lay sprawled around the clearing, hanging from trees or draped   
  
over the steps at the base of the gate. Blue eyes desperately searched for his friends   
  
among the bodies hoping that they had survived whatever had happened. To his surprise they   
  
had seemingly been carefully placed side by side by the DHD alongside his flack jacket,   
  
boots and pack. Frowning Daniel glanced down at himself, eyes widening in surprise as he   
  
noticed his torn clothing. A deep blush marked his checks as he suddenly realised that the   
  
only thing still covering him was a few shreds of his pants.   
  
The sound of someone stirring pulled him from his embarrassment as he hurried over to   
  
Teal'c's side his worried gaze resting on the twin spear wounds that were still clear on   
  
his friends' body.   
  
"DanielJackson." Blue eyes met brown as Daniel looked up at his friend smiling gently.  
  
"Hey Teal'c, you Ok?" An eyebrow raised as the Jaffa examined Daniel's clothing.   
  
"I will be fine. What of yourself, O'Neill and Major Carter?"  
  
"I'm fine, I only woke up a few minutes ago though, it looks like Sam's got a concussion   
  
and Jack's got a spear wound. We should get them back to the SGC"  
  
Teal'c frowned heavily at him as he manoeuvred himself upright, casting a glance at each   
  
of the other members of the team, before finally resting his gaze on Daniel.   
  
"I do not believe you are 'fine' DanielJackson, but I agree that we should return to the   
  
SGC. I am unaware of what took place here, but I am certain that these are not all of the   
  
natives that were here previously."   
  
Daniel glanced around before nodding. "We should move the ones near the gate out of the   
  
way before we go though, but I'm fine Teal'c, I guess they must've got me before whatever   
  
happened, happened." Daniel shrugged when Teal'c raised an eyebrow at him. "I don't   
  
remember much after you were hit in the leg to be honest Teal'c."   
  
Teal'c looked at him at for a few moments before inclining his head. "we should return to   
  
the SGC quickly."   
  
Daniel nodded, grabbing his jacket and boots before carefully dragging the natives out of   
  
the way of the event horizon and inputting the address for earth before digging his GDO   
  
out of his back pack and inputting their iris code.  
  
Daniel carefully swung his backpack onto his back before supporting Jack as well as he   
  
could leaving the lighter Sam to Teal'c and making his way up to the gate and home to the   
  
SGC.  
  
Daniel sat in the chair placed between the two beds holding Sam and Jack watching as the   
  
infirmary staff moved around looking after his friends and their one other patient,   
  
Sergeant Siler, who had broken his hand when working on one of the UAV's. Daniel sighed   
  
glancing at Sam as she shifted in her bed. The debriefing had been short and had involved   
  
General Hammond asking him what he knew about what had happened in the two hours they had   
  
been off world, which was very little. Teal'c had retired to his quarters for Kel'no'reem   
  
as soon as Janet had quickly checked him over, and Jack's wound had been seen to, while Sam   
  
had been cleaned and placed into the bed in which she now lay, her only injury seemed to be   
  
a light concussion, yet she had yet to wake.   
  
Daniel lent back in the uncomfortable seat, fingering his clothes, remembering Janet's   
  
surprise when she had realised that he was totally uninjured despite the state of his   
  
clothes and the fact he had no memory of anything between when he had 'passed out' by the   
  
DHD and when he had woken up at the edge of the clearing. Janet's initial reaction had   
  
been to send him for a MRI to check for any sign of a Goa'uld invader, upon the discovery   
  
of, nothing, she had grudgingly allowed him to take up his place at his friends' bed sides.   
  
The sound of the main door opening caught Daniel's attention and he looked up to find Janet   
  
Fraiser standing in the doorway watching him carefully. Frowning Daniel stood up and moved   
  
over to her.  
  
Janet glanced quickly at the two unconscious members of SG-1 before turning to Daniel. "The   
  
general wants to see you Daniel, he agrees with me that it's improbable that you don't   
  
remember what happened, especially considering the fact there is not one indication that   
  
you were in injured in any way on P4 986."  
  
Daniel blushed heavily at Janet's matter of fact voice, turning to glace at his friends.   
  
"Can I come back later then?" He had resigned himself to Janet's suspicious nature,   
  
knowing if he just did what she asked he would be safe.   
  
Fawn brown eyes held his solidly for a few moments before she nodded. "If the general   
  
doesn't decide on anything."   
  
Nodding Daniel wandered out into the main corridor heading for the general's office wary   
  
of what was coming next.  
  
Jack O'Neill groaned attempting to roll onto his side in his bed, frowning when a gentle   
  
hand prevented his movement. Annoyed he forced his eyes to open and found himself staring   
  
into deep, worried brown eyes.   
  
"Welcome back to the world of the conscious Colonel. How are you feeling?"  
  
Jack frowned at the petite doctor shifting his weight slightly and wincing as pain spiked   
  
in his shoulder. "Ah, well apart from the pain in my shoulder, I'm just dandy Doc."   
  
The sarcasm in his voice gained him a glare as she prepared an injection and inserted it   
  
into his IV line. She glanced to his right and smiled at someone.  
  
"Hi Sam honey, how you feeling?"   
  
Jack glanced at the bed beside his surprised to find his second in command starring right   
  
back at him, cornflower blue eyes slightly glazed.  
  
"I've been better to be honest Janet. What happened?"   
  
Jack followed Sam's train of thought and glanced at Janet eyebrow raised.  
  
Janet sighed glancing at the door, it had only been a few moments since Daniel had headed   
  
off to see the general, which meant she should have enough time to fill them in on what   
  
had been happening. Turning back to her patients she took a deep breathe.  
  
"We'd all like to know to be honest. You two and Teal'c where all injured by the natives,   
  
while Daniel doesn't have any memory of what happened after Teal'c was hit, the first thing   
  
he remembers after that is waking up in the clearing. The thing is his clothes where ripped,   
  
all but his boots and jacket which where beside you guys on the dais. Meanwhile all of the   
  
natives were gone, but for the unlucky ones who weren't in any better shape than you   
  
three." She glanced from one to the other noting their confused expressions." Daniel showed   
  
no signs of injury what so ever. He should know what happened. It's not due to a Goa'uld,   
  
I checked, but none of it makes any sense." She glanced at them again brown eyes pleading.   
  
"Can you two remember anything else? Or think of any reason Daniel wouldn't remember what   
  
happened?"  
  
Sam shook her head biting her lip, "The colonel was already out of it by then, and what's   
  
there is blurry, I remember something, green through, if that helps Janet, but, I agree   
  
with you, Daniel should be able to remember." She sighed rubbing her temples. "God I've   
  
got a headache."   
  
Janet winced in sympathy, "You've got a concussion Sam, luck would have it that it's a   
  
minor one though." The sound of the infirmary doors opening caused her to jump before   
  
turning to see who it was. Daniel stood in front of the doors staring at her, showing that   
  
he had undoubtedly seen her jump.   
  
"Janet?" His voice was quiet as he searched her eyes with pain filled blue ones, she glanced   
  
at the floor before making her excuses and hurrying away. Daniel stood in the middle of the   
  
floor blue eyes wide watching as she fled. After a few minutes he seemed to pull himself   
  
together and managed to finish walking the distance between the doors and his friends.  
  
"Hey guys, how are you feeling?" He glanced from one to the other before sitting down in   
  
the seat he had earlier vacated, keeping his attention on them as though expecting them to   
  
act differently.  
  
Jack's voice was quiet as he spoke. "In answer to your question, I'm doing great, just   
  
great. What happened Danny? I mean I know SGC doesn't mind your lost eyeglasses expenses   
  
but I think they will draw the line at replacing your torn clothes all the time."  
  
Daniel blushed glancing down at his hands head to one side. "I wish I knew Jack." His   
  
voice was so quiet this time they could barely hear it. "I wish I knew."  
  
Sam frowned eyes filling with worry. "You honestly can't remember?"  
  
Suddenly Daniel seemed to snap standing up and moving to face them both at the same time   
  
eyes dark with suppressed anger, "I don't know! God how many times do I have to tell people   
  
that!" Daniel deflated as suddenly as he had started groaning lightly and rubbing his   
  
temples blue eyes closed. "God, what's happening to me?" The despair in Daniel's voice was   
  
clear as he stood shaking lightly eyes closed tightly.   
  
Jack pushed himself out of bed pulling his IV stand with him as he moved to touch his best   
  
friend's arm startled into a gasp when normally blue eyes opened to reveal instead emerald   
  
ones. Confusion marked Daniel's face at his reaction.  
  
"What?" Daniel's voice was shaking as he spoke starring at Jack, fear suddenly taking over.   
  
"Jack?"  
  
Jack shook his head starring at him in disbelief before turning to yell, "Doc!" Jack turned   
  
back to his friend grabbed a hand and starring at the veins dropping it hurriedly when he   
  
saw that the green tint was also there. He staggered backwards into the bed refusing to   
  
take his eyes off his friend. "Shit Danny, what's happening to you?"  
  
Daniel glanced at Sam confused and terrified and yet unable to stop anger from filling him   
  
at the same time. "Sam?"  
  
Sam shook her head stunned into silence starring at her friend who's skin was starting to   
  
take on a green tinge.  
  
"Fraiser!" Jack's voice was urgent as he realised that what ever was happening to his   
  
friend wasn't going to stop anything soon.   
  
The sound of heels on concrete presided her as she ran across the infirmary stopping   
  
horrified as she saw what the cause of the colonel's yells had been. Without thinking she   
  
swung round and grabbed a syringe that she knew held the strongest sedative they had on   
  
base and walked over to Daniel not bothering to look for a vein or move his sleeve out of   
  
the way she rammed it into his arm and pushed down on the plunger whispering an apology as  
  
it took effect and Daniel sagged to the floor unconscious.   
  
Janet stood perfectly still shaking as she watched his skin slowly return to it's normal   
  
colour, fearful of what had caused it to happen, and if it was reversible.  
  
Janet ran a gloved hand gently through Daniel's hair as he slept on unaware of what had   
  
been going on during the past four hours. So many tests had been done to try and find any   
  
sign of what it was that had caused his bodies reaction before, tests for any foreign   
  
object. Comparisons had been made between Daniel's blood from a month before and his blood   
  
now, his brain waves had been analysed for any abnormalities, his muscle tissue had been   
  
tested, plus numerous other tests to attempt to find the cause, and a cure. But nothing   
  
had changed. All the tests came back normal, no different than they had been before. There   
  
was no explanation available as to what it was and how it had happened.  
  
Janet froze as Daniel's eye lids fluttered and he groaned softly into the hard cushion his   
  
head was resting on. Daniel opened his eyes frowning as he looked around the isolation room   
  
frowning as his gaze came to rest on Janet who's face was partly covered by a breathing   
  
mask.  
  
"Janet? What happened? Why am..." Daniel's voice faded as realisation hit and he went pale.   
  
"What did I do?" The fear in his voice called tears into Janet's eyes as she realised that   
  
Daniel thought he had done something, when 'it' had happened. It was like a repeat of the   
  
Goa'uld killing device incident, only it wasn't due to some other worldly invention, it was   
  
an unknown.   
  
Janet shook her head, placing her gloved hand on his check tenderly, "You didn't do   
  
anything Daniel." She smiled sadly beneath her mask as relief filled Daniel's eyes, before   
  
he closed them with a sigh.  
  
"What's wrong with me Janet?" When she didn't answer Daniel opened his eyes again frowning   
  
at her, "Janet?"  
  
Brown eyes wandered to the observation window and the sleeping figure of Sam Carter.   
  
"Nothing, Daniel, there's nothing wrong with you." Her voice was resigned as she spoke   
  
knowing that it was the truth. There was nothing wrong with him that their machines could   
  
detect. No matter how much they wished there was.  
  
"Nothing wro..that can't be right, there's got to be something wrong with me, I mean"   
  
Daniel stopped as Janet shook her head sadly, disbelief clear on his features. "There's   
  
got to be something Janet."   
  
She turned to finally look him in the eye as a single tear ran down her face. "I'm so sorry   
  
Daniel we couldn't find anything. We ran every test that we possibly could but, there was   
  
nothing. I'm so sorry Daniel." She squeezed his hand gently. "You should get some sleep."   
  
She realised his hand turning to walk out of the room, knowing he would need time. Time   
  
that she could use to spend with her best friend.   
  
Janet gently shook Sam awake as she slid into one of the spare seats in the observation   
  
room, glancing once through the glass at Daniel who was starring at the ceiling blankly.   
  
"Sam honey wake up." The younger major jerked awake and blinked a few times before   
  
glancing down at Daniel. A pained expression crossed her face as she saw her friend's   
  
actions.   
  
"You didn't find anything did you? And you told him." A single tear ran down Sam's face   
  
before she hurriedly wiped it away turning to her petite friend. "God Janet what is this?   
  
He isn't dangerous, I mean if it was him that, he isn't dangerous to US, just. Oh God."   
  
Sam's covered her eyes with a hand as she fought back her tears. Janet laid a sympathetic  
  
hand on the other woman's shoulder sparing her patient another glance and biting her lip.   
  
"We're not giving up yet Sam, I promise."   
  
Sam nodded her understanding, "I know you wouldn't Janet, but how long can we keep him   
  
like this. It's Daniel, it'll be the same as before, when we all thought he was mad.   
  
It'll kill him Janet." Cornflower blue eyes shone with withheld tears as Sam unconsciously  
  
mimicked Daniel's favourite position, hugging herself around the waist as she struggled to   
  
control her emotions.   
  
Janet gave her shoulder a squeeze and nodded opening her mouth to speak, only to be   
  
interrupted by the sounds of an argument outside of the room. The two women exchanged a   
  
look both hurriedly making their way down the stairs into the corridor to see what was   
  
going on.  
  
Colonel Simmons of the NID stood in front of a nervous looking SF waving a sheet of paper   
  
in front of the young sergeant's face.  
  
"These are my orders Sergeant, direct from the pentagon, and do you know what they are? To   
  
take custody of Doctor Jackson and escort him to Area 51. So I'm afraid you're going to   
  
have to just forget your previous orders and let me in to see him, don't you think   
  
sergeant?"  
  
Janet glanced horrified at Sam fawn brown eyes wide, before swiftly making her decision   
  
and moving in to take control of the situation.   
  
"Colonel, I'm afraid Doctor Jackson is in no state to be moved at present,"   
  
Simmons cut her off with a wave of his hand, "You can't play that game with me Major   
  
Fraiser, the Pentagon are aware of the results of all of your resent tests on Doctor   
  
Jackson. So you have a choice either you can let me in there with my guards here," Simmons   
  
gestured at the six burly NID agents who had materialized from no where to block the   
  
corridor, "or we can do this the hard way."  
  
Janet glanced desperately at Sam finding herself suddenly choice less as to what to do.   
  
Sam gave her a pained look and moved to one side to allow the NID agents past. Janet   
  
groaned hating herself as she told the SF to stand down. She moved to stand alongside Sam   
  
tears running freely down her checks, watching numbly as the NID agents entered the ISO   
  
room. Sam's voice was soft in her ear as Simmons' voice drifted through the open door.  
  
"There's nothing we could do Janet, but don't worry if it was Daniel back on P4 986 then   
  
I don't think he'll be going anywhere with them unless he wants to."   
  
Surprised Janet looked up into her friend's eyes. "We should get the colonel and Teal'c."   
  
Sam nodded and they turned running into the main infirmary ward.  
  
Daniel frowned at Simmons his hatred of the man heavy in his head. "I'm not going anywhere."   
  
Simmons sneered at him. "Of course not Doctor."   
  
Daniel glared at the man the beginnings of anger playing in his eyes, suddenly aware of his   
  
muscles tensing, but unlike back on the planet or earlier in the infirmary he wasn't afraid   
  
of what would happen. He starred into dark foreboding brown eyes and shook his head in   
  
defiance. "I'm not going anywhere unless I want to. I won't be your lab rat."   
  
Simmons raised an eyebrow as he moved around the bed and picked up a syringe full of   
  
sedative flicking it idly.   
  
Daniel allowed his anger to take control, no longer fighting what was happening, hoping   
  
that he was doing the right thing.   
  
"Well I don't think you have any choice on the matter Doctor Jackson, one way or another   
  
you will be coming with us." Simmons turned away unaware that he was making an almost   
  
fatal mistake.   
  
Daniel gritted his teeth against the pain determined not to make any noise that would   
  
bring it to Simmons' attention before it was to late. Daniel squeezed his eyes shut rolling   
  
over in the bed and arching his back allowing instinct to take control. Daniel bit his   
  
lip hard as the pain deepened and he started to feel like he was going to pass out, he had   
  
to stay awake, he had to. Without thinking he splayed his hands out on the hard mattress   
  
of the ISO room bed, groaning softly as he felt his skin start to stretch. Daniel opened   
  
his eyes suddenly starring at his right hand as it slowly took on a green colour and grew,   
  
long thing fingers becoming thicker and the bones expanding and widening causing the pain   
  
to become all the more intense. Daniel finally lost his battle to stay silent as he felt   
  
the light clothes that he was wearing rip, his cry of pain causing Simmons to turn back   
  
around startled by the unexpected noise.  
  
Frank Simmons starred at the thing in front of him, it wasn't Doctor Jackson, who had been   
  
there only moments before, it was a green, hulk. His brown eyes widened and he took an   
  
involuntary step back anyway from it glancing down it's body noticing that the only real   
  
covering it had was around it's waist were some stripes of cloth remained. Simmons shook   
  
his head slowly dropping the syringe, ignoring it as he started to back up towards the door   
  
way.   
  
Emerald green eyes, that somehow seemed intelligent watched him narrowing as he changed   
  
course to head towards the small tray of medical equipment.  
  
It suddenly dawned on the colonel that this was Doctor Jackson, this was the reason he was   
  
in the ISO room in the first place. Smiling grimly he replaced the syringe of light   
  
sedative he had dropped earlier with the biggest syringe he could see on the tray hoping   
  
that it would contain a strong sedative or at least something that would help him control   
  
the 'beast' that Daniel Jackson had become.   
  
'Daniel' growled at Simmons as he moved towards him, syringe ready, he swallowed as he came   
  
within a foot of the other 'man' bringing his hand up ready to inject the huge bulk of an   
  
arm.   
  
Without warning 'Daniel' suddenly sprung into action using one arm to knock the syringe out   
  
of his hand and the other to pin him to the bed. Green eyes narrowed as he lent in close   
  
to the NID agent, his hot breath brushing the colonel's face. "I, not, go." The few words   
  
were slurred but clear and the effort the creature made to get them out understandably was   
  
made obvious by the crease that appeared between it's eyes.   
  
Simmons starred into rage filled eyes and nodded numbly fear gripping him as he felt the   
  
huge muscles in the thing's arm tense. He glanced back over it's shoulder, the fear fading   
  
slightly as he saw two of the agents he had brought with him creeping forwards handcuffs   
  
held ready. He froze as he realized that it was aware of the other men in the room.   
  
It locked it's gaze with his for a few moments before dropping and turning and throwing   
  
both of the men into the wall with a single swipe, growling a warning at the other four as   
  
they prepared to attack themselves.   
  
Seeing it's attention distracted from him Simmons, slowly started to make his way around   
  
the bed in an attempt to get to the door and safety. A large hand landed on his shoulder   
  
shocking him, looking up into green eyes, he shuddered. "Stay." The word came out as a   
  
growl as it effortlessly grabbed him and placed him on the bed wrapping the sheet around   
  
him firmly.   
  
The creature then returned it's full attention to the other four NID agents, it's muscles   
  
visibly tensing as it moved towards them.  
  
Jack froze as he reached the doorway to the large ISO room, eyes widening as he watched a   
  
huge green beast advance on the remaining four NID agents, who were determinedly holding   
  
their ground against it. He glanced at Teal'c who was stood at his side a startled look on   
  
his normally calm features.  
  
"God." Janet's voice was soft as she starred at the creature eyes soft. She met Jack's   
  
confused gaze and smiled slightly in reassurance. "It looks like Sam was right."  
  
Sam lent on the door to one side gaze fixed on the creature as it dealt with the remaining   
  
few men, a sad smile touching her lips. "You sure can't take Danny aware he doesn't want to   
  
go anymore." She pointed at the figure on the bed, her smile turning grim. "Poor Simmons."  
  
Jack starred at the two women mouth open in disbelief. "Your saying that, that's Daniel?"   
  
Sam and Janet looked at each other before nodding. "that's what he started, to become   
  
before, how it happened I don't know. But it has." Janet's voice was soft as she watched   
  
one of the NID agent being throw across the room after attempting to handcuff   
  
'Daniel' to one of the pipes in the wall, while two of the remaining three had their legs   
  
knocked out from under them by a large arm. The final member of the group fled, only to   
  
find his path blocked by Teal'c.   
  
Jack watched as the beast that he suddenly realised could only be one person sat down in   
  
the middle of the floor examining it's work with a thoughtful glance before looking at the   
  
four of them stood in the doorway. Without thinking Jack walked across the distance between   
  
himself and his friend and knelt in front of him starring into deep emerald eyes,   
  
searching for any sign of Daniel in them.  
  
One huge green hand gently brushed his sling and it's head cocked on one side as it   
  
returned his gaze. Jack stood perfectly still, amazed at the single movement and the   
  
message it had conveyed. Dark blonde eyes brows moved into a frown as it managed to force   
  
one word out of it's mouth, questioning.  
  
"Jack?"  
  
Jack nodded slowly before answering, too shocked to do much more. "Hey Danny-boy, how about  
  
we get you out of here?"  
  
A single tear ran down a green check as 'Daniel' nodded slowly, green eyes hopeful. "Out."  
  
General Hammond stood at the foot of the infirmary bed starring at the sleeping figure   
  
underneath the thin sheets, wondering at the youth still resident in the young   
  
archaeologist even after all that happened in his years at the SGC. The loss of his wife,   
  
his addiction to the Goa'uld sarcophagus, and so many mother things, and now this. It was   
  
hard to believe that the gentle young archaeologist had only an hour ago 'transformed'   
  
into a large green hulk and had dealt with seven NID agents without even breaking a sweat,   
  
leaving five unconscious, one terrified and the last, one Colonel Frank Simmons, tied to a   
  
bed with a sheet.   
  
George sighed shaking his head before turning around to face his chief medical officer.   
  
"Doctor Fraiser, report." His voice was calm as he watched the petite woman glance at her   
  
patient and his following, before answering.  
  
"Well the tests still aren't showing anything wrong with Daniel, so I can't tell you want   
  
'caused' it per say, but I can tell you the reason that Daniel 'changed', for lack of a   
  
better word, each time."  
  
George Hammond starred at the woman for a few moment eyebrows raised. "Go on doctor."  
  
Janet smiled glancing at the members of SG-1 before giving them her news. "Well, each time   
  
Daniel, changed, it was due to his emotions sir. What I mean is, every time Daniel   
  
'changed' he was angry." Janet glanced at the colonel for a moment before continuing.   
  
"What ever it is isn't contagious, and as long as Daniel doesn't get angry, he won't   
  
change."   
  
Jack glanced at Janet and then at his commanding officer confused, "But there's no cure?"  
  
Janet nodded, "Not that we can find through from what I saw earlier even if he did change   
  
none of use are in danger unless we do something to make him think we're a threat. I doubt   
  
it'll really effect Daniel much, apart from maybe getting him to rest at some point when   
  
he's working on a difficult artefact."  
  
Sam starred at her for a long time.   
  
"So you're saying that he can still do everything that he normally would, just as long as   
  
he's careful not to loss his temper too easily?"  
  
Janet nodded at her friend, "Pretty much, in fact, I think that it may be possible that he   
  
could learn to control it, over time."  
  
"So you're telling me that Doctor Jackson is capable of staying on SG-1 despite this?"  
  
Janet nodded, "As long as he wants to General, if you allow it."  
  
General Hammond looked at each of the five people in turn, shaking his head slightly.   
  
"What do you think Colonel?"  
  
Jack shifted slightly glancing at his best friend for a few moments unsure. "I'd rather   
  
have Danny on the team than off sir, but, I don't know it's his choice really."  
  
The general sighed gaze fixed on the sleeping archaeologist.  
  
"Dr. Jackson would make a formidable opponent now." Teal'c's deep voice was soft as he   
  
spoke, gentle gaze on the man in the bed, "It could prove to our advantage in a situation   
  
similar to the one that we were in on P4-986, it could also give us an advantage were we   
  
ever to encounter a Goa'uld off-world general Hammond." The ex-first prime met the   
  
commander of the SGC's gaze firmly as he finished his sentence, making sure that he got   
  
his point across.  
  
General Hammond nodded, returning his gaze to the bed. "If Doctor Jackson wishes to   
  
continue as a member of SG-1 he is free to do so, the president has reassured me that he   
  
is safe as long as he remains a member of this facility." George nodded slightly before   
  
turning and making his way out of the infirmary, heading to his office where he knew there   
  
was paperwork waiting for him.   
  
Daniel Jackson clipped his backpack to his flack jacket smiling as he made his way down to   
  
the 'embarkation' room. It was nice to know that despite, his new characteristic very   
  
little had changed. He was still running late, still living off a diet of coffee and   
  
cookies, with the odd full meal or chocolate bar addition, he was still spending nights   
  
working on artefacts. It was good to know that while if he got mad now he became a large   
  
green 'monster', life was normal, or as normal as it got for anybody who worked at the SGC.   
  
And on the plus side he was quite sure that his 'usefulness level' was at a suitable high   
  
for him, and he didn't feel like the weak link of the team anymore.  
  
"For crying out loud Danny! What time did you think we were meant to be shipping out?"   
  
Daniel grinned. It was all good.  
  
Feedback is welcome, thanks for reading,   
  
The Schizophrenic Gatekeeper 


End file.
